elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood on the Ice
Blood on the Ice is a quest available in , in which the Dragonborn must investigate a series of murders in the city of Windhelm that has seen several young women dead and mutilated. Background Windhelm is plagued by a shadowy killer. I've been asked to help investigate the latest murder. Objectives #Question the witnesses #Report to the guard #Talk to Jorleif #Examine the crime scene #Talk to Helgird #Get access to Hjerim #Look for clues #Follow up on clues from Hjerim #Meet Viola outside of Hjerim (if spoken to) #Invetigate Hjerim with Viola (if spoken to) #Talk to Jorleif #Patrol the streets of the Stone Quarter at night #Catch the murderer #Talk to Jorleif for reward *Get assistance from Jorleif (continuous until the murderer is caught) Walkthrough The quest takes place exclusively in the city of Windhelm, the capital of Eastmarch, where several young women have been killed alone at night by an unknown murdered dubbed "the Butcher", all in a similar manner, left mostly naked with distinctive lacerations indicative of the use of traditional Nordic embalming tools. The Dragonborn will encounter one of the murder scenes at night, from 7:00 PM to 7:00 AM, with several bystanders and a guard standing around the corpse of Susanna the Wicked atop a burial slab in the graveyard of the city. The guard will approach the Dragonborn telling them to keep their distance from the scene. After asking what happened and offering to help investigate, the quest will begin. "Hold it there. Keep your distance." What happened here? "Another girl killed. This is Susanna, from Candlehearth Hall. Served me a drink just a few nights ago... but I can't say I knew her. Susanna's the third. It's always the same: young girl, killed at night, body torn up." :Are the murders being investigated? "We're stretched thin as it is with the war. Nobody has the time to spend on this. Not pleasant, but it's the truth." :Sounds like the guards aren't doing their job. "Look, there's a war going on, if you hadn't heard. We barely have enough soldiers to walk the stretts, much less patrol every corner." ::Could you use some help? "If you want to help, ask some of these gawkers if they saw anything useful. I'm going to examine the body before the rats can get to it." As the guard directed, the Dragonborn should ask the witnesses gathered around the body if they say anything. The witnesses include Calixto Corrium, Silda the Unseen, and Helgird. Corrium will have the following conversation with the Dragonborn: "Always sad when someone dies." Did you see what happened here? "Sorry. I thought I saw a fellow running away, but didn't get a good look at him." Silda will have the following conversation with the Dragonborn: "Another one. Terrible." Did you see what happened here? "I heard a scream and came running, but she was already... like this... when I got here." Helgird will have the following conversation with the Dragonborn: "This is a shame." Did you see what happened here? "Eehhh… no. Sorry. But I did notice that her coinpurse was still intact, so whoever did this wasn't after gold. I'm going to keep prepared the body, if you'll excuse me." Also note that although the corpse of Susanna will not have any clothes, she will have various items such as gemstones, jewelry, gold, lockpicks, weapons (usually a low-level dagger), and food. After the Dragonborn has spoken to all three of the witnesses, they should speak again to the guard at the scene of the murder. I've spoken to the witnesses. "Just like always – nobody saw anything useful. The bastard's escaped again." :There might be more to this if you'll let me help. "Look, friend, if you think tou can do better than the legion of guards, be my guest. You'll need to talk to Jorleif, though. We can't just let anyone go around claiming to be on official business. If he's willing, then we'll talk." Although the Dragonborn can directly begin looking for hints into the murders, they will not receive any hints from the guards or the steward. If the Dragonborn reports to the steward, Jorleif, he will have the following conversation: I've heard about these murders. "These are difficult times indeed, when men stalk their brethren like beasts. My men are stretched thin as it is. If you offer your aid, I gladly accept. The guards will be told to assist you as necessary. I'm happy to lend my hand as much as I can, as well." Once the Dragonborn has received permission from Jorleif to investigate the murders, the guards will assist the Dragonborn by providing advice and hints that will lead to the advancement of the quest. Upon returning to the guard at the crime scene, the body of Susanna will be gone and the guard will render assistance. Jorleif has granted me permission to aid in the investigation. "All right, then. I noticed a trail of blood away from here. Helgird's taken the body into the Hall of the Dead to prepare for burial. She's a little crazy, but if she knowns anything, it's dead bodies." Investigation The Dragonborn can choose to follow the trail of blood that leads away from the crime scene up to the higher residential level of the city or enter the Hall of the Dead to speak with Helgird who will have the following conversation: Have you noticed anything strange about the body? "Well, she's dead. But I guess that's not unusual, at least not for somebody in here. I mean, someone who's not me, that is. Sorry, was only joking with you." :It's all right. But have you found anything? "Not really." :So, the body? "Oh, yes, right, of course!" :"The only unusual thing is the shape of the cuts. They look like they were made with.. well, the ancient Nords used these kinds of curved blades when they embalmed their dead. I don't know who in Windhelm would even have something like that. Other than me, of course." ::Let me know if you find anything else. "I wouldn't hold out too much hope" ::Did you have anything to do with this? "I'm too busy tending to the dead to spend my time making more of them. And I wouldn't very well tell you about the cuts if I had made them, now would I?" ::"Now, I really got to get back to the body. Lot of work to prepare her for the grave." Talking to Helgird will only reveal that the lacerations on the bodies of the victims were unmistakably caused by curved blades indicative of ancient Nordic embalming tools. Despite Helgird being the only person to obviously possess ancient Nord embalming tools, she insists that she had nothing to do with the murders. This indicates that the murderer also possesses such tools. Additionally, after reading one of the pamphlets across the city, the Dragonborn can ask a guard about the killer who the pamphlet has been calling the "Butcher": Can you tell me anything about the "Butcher"? "Uf. Have you been talking to Viola Giordano? She posts those all over the city, and someone keeps taking them down. Ask her about it if you want an earful." The Dragonborn can proceed to follow the trail of blood leading from the cemetery to Hjerim, a manor in the upper residential area of the city. Approaching the door will complete the "Examine the crime scene" objective and remove the marker over the tomb near where the victim was found. The manor is master locked and can be opened if the Dragonborn successfully lockpicks the door, which can be quite difficult, or by retrieving the key. Speaking to a guard will reveal that the only person with a key to the house is Friga Shatter-Shield's mother, Tova Shatter-Shield, as the house once belonged to her daughter before she was murdered by the Butcher. How do I get into Hjerim? "Friga Shatter-Shield's old place? It's been abandoned ever since she was killed. " The Dragonborn does not need to talk to a guard before speaking with Tova. The Dragonborn, if skilled enough, can pickpocket the key from Tova directly or can just speak with her to gain access to the house. With the key, the Dragonborn will be able to access Hjerim without needing to pick the lock. "Not really sure what to do with myself anymore. I just miss her so much." "I'm sorry – she was very dear to me, and it's rather painful to think about. I'd rather not talk about my daughter, if you'll excuse me." :I have authority in this matter, and need your cooperation. "Well... all right. What exactly do you need to know?" :I'm trying to find out who did this. I was hoping you'd help. "Well... all right. What exactly do you need to know?" :Do you want to find your daughter's killer or not? "I've had enough troubles recently. What is it that you're after?" ::I'd like to investigate her house, but I'll need the key. "Hjerim? Well, I'm not sure what you think you'll find there, but you're welcome to have a look." :I'm sorry to have troubled you. "Good day." When the Dragonborn enters Hjerim, they will need to investigate the seemingly abandoned property, including the furniture. Upon inspecting various elements throughout the house, it will become obvious that the house is not, in fact, abandoned, but has been recently accessed. A bloody chest against the wall of the left of the entrance contains Butcher Journal 1, which details the Butcher's activities. The wardrobe on the right in the northwest room of the first floor has a false back panel that hides a secret room containing an altar for the purposes of necromantic magic, bloody remains, and Butcher Journal 2, the second half of the Butcher's personal details of his murderous activities. On the dresser in the same room is a stack of pamphlets entitled "Beware the Butcher!" by Viola Giordano and obscured underneath is an amulet with a jade carving of a skull, the Necromancer Amulet, called the "Strange Amulet". Additionally, if the Dragonborn did not retrieve the second journal of the Butcher, the Dragonborn can speak to Viola Giordano, the author of the pamphlets, who can assist the Dragonborn in investigating Hjerim. Initially speaking to her will yield the following conversation: What can you tell me about the "Butcher"? "I've been following him for months now. Well, not actually following. Trying to find him. The guards won't help. The people won't help. I'm the only one who thinks he can be caught." :Why can't the guards help? "They say they're too busy with the war – I say what good is winning a war if we're still terrorized by one of our own?" :How can the rest of the people not care? "Oh, they care all right. Just none of them thinks to do anything about it. They say I'm just snooping around bothering people, but I'm trying to save lives!" :I found this poster in Hjerim "I've been trying to put those up around the city, to warn people. Have them keep their eyes open. But someone keeps taking them down. You say you found it in Hjerim? Friga's old place. Let's go have a look around there. I've got a feeling about this one." The Dragonborn can then lead Giordano to Hjerim or meet her there. Once outside the house, the Dragonborn can have the following conversation with her: Ready to check out the house? "Let's go. I'd rather not stay out here longer than I have to." Inside, Giordano will move through the first floor of the house towards the room straight ahead with the false back wardrobe. Find anything? "Look here. There's something strange about this cabinet." The Dragonborn should then, upon inspecting the cabinet, open the false back panel and enter the secret room. The Dragonborn should then pick up the journal on the altar and speak to Giordano: "What's it say?" It sounds like the court mage has been experimenting. "Wuunferth. There have been rumors swirling around him for years. As long as I can remember. But he's a dangerous man. It's why they call him "the Unliving". I wouldn't approach him directly. This information needs to go straight to the steward. He'll listen to you." The Dragonborn can then go straight to Jorleif and accuse Wuunferth the Unliving of being the Butcher. However, the Dragonborn, after recovering the Strange Amulet, can ask a guard about it, in which they will direct them to Calixto, the curator of Calixto's House of Curiosities: Do you know what this amulet is? "I've never seen anything like it. I would take this to Calixto at the House of Curiosities. He has a good eye for strange trinkets. Might even give you a bit of gold for it." Calixto is often located at Calixto's House of Curiosities, his house and business, and will discuss the amulet with the Dragonborn, identifying it as the symbolic Wheelstone belonging to Wuunferth and offering to buy it. Do you know anything about this amulet? " " :Shouldn't the court mage have it? "Wuunferth? Bah. It's purely ceremonial, and he has no use for it. Besides, I wouldn't want to be the one to give it to him. Gives me the creeps. They say he dabbles in necromancy." :You have yourself a deal, sir. "Wonderful. This will be a splendid addition to my private collection." :I think I'll hold on to it for the time being. "Suit yourself. It's only of value to collectors, though. Good luck finding anyone else who will appraise it that highly!" Arresting Wuunferth The Dragonborn can decide to go directly to Jorleif and tell him that the Butcher is Wuunferth, the court wizard. If this is done, Wuunferth will be arrested and taken to the dungeon in the Palace of the Kings. I believe the killer is Wuunferth the Unliving. "That's quite an accusation. I assume you have proof?" :We have evidence of necromancy, and found his amulet. "I don't want to believe it. Wuunferth has been a trusted friend to Ulfric for many years. It pains me to see that the whispers had truth to them. Wuunferth shall be apprehended. I thank you or your diligence in getting to the bottom of this matter. The streets of Windhelm are now safe." Jorleif will then direct a guard to follow him to arrest Wuunferth and proceed to his location, usually his quarters. It is not necessary to witness Wuunferth's arrest and he will be present in a cell in the dungeon. However, following a period of three days, the body of a young female with similar cuts to the previous victims will appear outside of Candlehearth Hall. A guard will have the following conversation with the Dragonborn if spoken to: What happened here? Another killing? "Indeed. I... I thought you captured the Butcher. You said the city was safe, now. How could this have happened?" :The killer must still be out there. "Obviously. You should visit the Bloodworks to talk to Wuunferth – we need to figure out where the evidence went wrong." Talking to Wuunferth in his cell in the Bloodworks of the Palace of the Kings will reveal that Wuunferth had been tracking the killer before he was arrested and is able to determine when and where he will strike next according to his journals. The killer has struck again. "Oh, isn't that a shame. And here I am in the Bloodworks. Looks like you aren't such a sharp investigator after all." :I'm sorry. Please help me find the real killer. "What made you think I was to blame in the first place? I've actually been after the killer myself." :You can be resentful or you can help me. Your choice. "What made you think I was to blame in the first place? I've actually been after the killer myself." ::I found one of your journals, all about necromancy. "Necromancy? I am a member of the College of Winterhold, in good standing! They haven't allowed necromancy for hundreds of years!" :::So what can we do now? "I've been noting a pattern to when the killings happen. Now that we know they're tied in to some sort of necromantic ritual, I think I know when the next might occur. Let's see. From a Loredas of Last Seed until a Midas of Heartfire... it will happen soon. Very soon. Keep watch in the Stone Quarter tomorrow night. That's almost certainly where the killer will strike next." ::I found your journals and amulet where the Butcher worked. "My what, now? I've never kept a journal, I can assure you. What exactly did this amulet look like?" :::Eight-sided. Jade, ringed with ebony. A worn carving. "I know it well. Or at least, I've heard of it. I would wager that carving once depicted a skull. That is the Necromancer's Amulet, of legend. It appears you were at least half-right. There is necromancy at the heart of this." ::::I guess Calixto was wrong. "Eehh... Calixto and his books are often confused about such matters. It happens to the best of us." Alternatively, if the Dragonborn speak directly to Wuunferth instead of having him arrested, he will have a similar conversation with the Dragonborn, also direct them to keep watch in the Stone Quarter at night. The Dragonborn can then proceed with the quest without having to wait for the next victim and wrongfully imprisoning Wuunferth. Catching the Butcher In the markets in the southwest corner of the city, the killer will strike again. Calixto will be present and draw a knife before slowly approaching his next victim, revealing himself to be the Butcher. Calixto may attempt to kill Nilsine Shatter-Shield, Hermir Strong-Heart, or Arivanya if Wuunferth was not accused of being the Butcher. The Dragonborn, without incurring a bounty, may attack and kill Calixto at any time, including before he draws his knife, when he is approaching his victim, and after he has killed her. If Calixto is able to kill his victim, he will proceed to run to Hjerim and attack the Dragonborn inside. Calixto cannot be detained and the quest will only progress once he has been killed. The Dragonborn should then speak with Jorleif to confirm that the Butcher has been stopped. Calixto Corrium was the real killer. "Ysmir's beard! The man was always a bit odd, but I wouldn't have expected... You've done this city a mighty service, friend. I believe you'll find the guards to be a bit more cordial with you in the future. At this point, the quest will be completed and the Dragonborn will now have the ability to purchase and decorate Hjerim from Jorleif. As Calixto is now dead, it is easy to simply enter and steal any items within Calixto's House of Curiosities without repercussion. Also, Calixto carries a key that unlocks a chest that cannot be lockpicked that lies on the small second level of his house close to the entryway. This chest contains items such as ancient Nordic embalming tools, indicating that he was definitively the Butcher. If the Dragonborn sold the Necromancer's Amulet to Calixto previously, it can be recovered from his corpse. Journal Trivia *If the Dragonborn is part of the Dark Brotherhood and completes the quest "Mourning Never Comes," which results in the killing of Nilsine, Tova will be dead on the floor next to a suicide note in her house. Instead of talking to her, the key to Hjerim can be taken from her body. *The blood trail leading to Hjerim may not be visible on low graphical settings. *After killing Calixto and obtaining the key from his body, the Dragonborn can go into Calixto's house. Another Butcher's Journal is in a chest upstairs. It tells the reason for all of the killing. *Pickpocketing the key from Calixto while he is alive and stealing his journal is not enough to get him arrested. *When visiting Calixto Corrium (quest step 11), it is possible to sell him the Necromancer Amulet and then pickpocket the amulet in order to then sell it back. Each successful attempt is rewarded with 500 and a high Pickpocket experience (no Pickpocket perks are required). Once Calixto's shop is left, it will remain open for the rest of that day, but will lock and stay locked (Master) from then on. He will not be in there ever again. This only works for one day. *If the Dragonborn approaches the Windhelm Guard with a weapon drawn, the Guard will suspect them of being the killer. However, proclaiming innocence will be enough to convince them. *If the corpse is turned into a pile of ashes at the start (using a Raise Zombie, Reanimate Corpse or Revenant spell), it will "reassemble" back into the regular body when Helgrid takes it into the Hall of the Dead. *If has been installed, Calixto may try and kill Sofie. However, since Sofie is a child, she will not die. *If the Strange Amulet is not sold to Calixto, he may send hired thugs after the Dragonborn. The Dragonborn will also not receive the Necromancer's Amulet at the end of the quest. *When attacking Calixto in the marketplace at night (or late afternoon), there is a chance that he will flee to a nearby store, such as The White Phial, and try to hide within. If the store owners had been helped in a quest beforehand, they will likely help the Dragonborn in killing Calixto. Bugs de:Blut auf dem Eis es:Sangre y hielo ru:Кровь на снегу Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Quests Category:Skyrim: Side Quests